Um Romance Gótico
by Mistress Alice
Summary: Dizem que o amor e a amizade podem superar tudo. Será? Fiodor de Mandrágora x Gregory de Gembu. Yaoi. Linguagem inadequada e violência física.
1. Olhos Em Fogo

**Um Romance Gótico. **_(by Mistress Alice)_

**1. Olhos Em Fogo.**

-Não acho que seja assim. – Ri e lhe dei um beijo na boca.

-Sei não, Fiodor. Experiência própria, mas aí você que sabe. – Ele riu e também sorriu quando eu lhe beijei.

-Gregory, eu **realmente **discordo disso tudo. E se for para continuar falando essas besteirinhas sobre você mesmo, então fica quietinho e me beija. – Ri novamente, mas com o tom de voz um pouco mais firme, era sério o que eu falava, não gostava de ouvir o meu namorado dizendo que era chato, uma pessoa insuportável de lidar, pois era mentira para mim.

-Estou pensando se realmente devo beijar você. – Mesmo com os rostos próximos o suficiente para nossas bocas ficarem roçando boa parte da conversa, e mesmo eu querendo outro beijo, ele hesitou e me olhou desafiante.

-Não mereço? – Fitava os lábios deles de forma quase incansável. A visão era boa demais.

-Merecer merece. Mas a vontade de torturar você já que não quis me ouvir é muito grande. – Ele sorriu ao canto da boca, eu vi isso, e não pude evitar mordiscar os lábios dele.

-Não resista. É pior.

-Devo entender como uma ameaça?

-Sim. Quanto mais _você_ resiste, mais eu fico com vontade e mais... – Dei um suspiro, sentia tanto desejo por aquele garoto que não consegui continuar, me faltou o ar.

-... Mais_ acabará_ comigo? – Ele riu alto.

-Exatamente. – Sorri malicioso. E na minha cabeça, tudo o que eu queria fazer com ele, ali mesmo na mesa da cozinha, surgiu e aconteceu da forma mais luxuriosa possível.

-Você está pensando besteira, não está?

-Como sabia?

-Seu sorriso denunciou, sabe.

-Olha só o que você diz de mim e para mim! Claro que minha _imaginação não perdoa_ você. – Gregory gargalhou divertido, e tive a certeza de que ele entendeu o sentido do que eu acabei de falar.

-E é aí que não vou beijar mesmo você. – Ele então se levantou da cadeira ao meu lado de forma bem sensual, e eu fiquei sentado, olhando, perdido e meio bobo.

-Não quero ficar viúvo. – E ele se acabou na risada, de novo.

-Só com o que diz já acaba comigo.

-Você gosta desse tipo de intimidação minha.

-Por que acha que sempre faço? – Ele me olhou enquanto pegava o seu prato que usou e ia até a pia lavar.

-O tenso para mim, é que você sempre faz nos dias que estou mais... Empolgado para isso.

-Conheço bem você, garotão.

-Hum? Falava _comigo_?

-Fiodor!

Ri divertido. E nesses dias, Gregory era mais rápido para sacar as piadas cheias de malícia que eu falava.

Acabei levantando e levando o resto da louça para a pia, para poder lavar e limpar tudo o que usamos.

-Deixa que eu lavo. Aí você só seca. – Sorri, notando o silêncio momentâneo dele.

-Nah! Não se preocupa. – Ele me olhou e sorriu.

-Você não gosta de lavar louça. – Peguei o prato que ele ensaboava e continuei a limpeza.

-Toda a licença. – Ele riu e trocou de lugar comigo. – O Castelo está silencioso hoje.

-Você também.

-Está achando?

-Estava falante há cinco minutos atrás e de repente desanimou. – O olhei. – Algum problema?

-Só estava pensativo. – Ele secou um copo que havia lavado quando peguei a louça dele, e nisso, encostei de lado na pia, com uma mão na cintura e outra no balcão.

-Conta.

-Ah! Aquelas coisas que costumo pensar. Na sorte que eu tenho e tal. – Notei que ele ficou um pouco envergonhado.

-Me assusto, quando você fica quieto do nada, é algo que eu fiz. – A mão que pus na cintura estava com um pouco de sabão quando toquei no nariz dele, deixando-o com algumas bolhinhas. E ele riu.

-Eu falo para você não aprontar. Aí fica aí com culpa no cartório, Fiodor. – Ele riu. – Volta a lavar essa louça, vai.

-Você fica bonitinho cheio de bolhinhas de sabão.

-Voltei ao trabalho, rapaz.

-Sim senhor! Mas "rapaz"? Ninguém chama alguém de "rapaz"... – Ri, aquilo soou engraçado vindo dele. Então voltei a lavar tudo que estava na pia.

-Fique quieto e me obedeça! – Ele riu por ter me ignorado.

-Sim, meu rapaz. – Adorava ouvir ele rindo. Principalmente de mim.

-Aproveita e lava o meu carro. – Ouvi, depois de perceber que não era do Gregory. Virei para trás, para olhar, e então respirei fundo, perdendo a graça do momento.

-Gordon, vá atazanar o seu amante, vai. – Tornei a me virar e a lavar o que precisava.

-Já serve para ser **empregada** mesmo.

-Por que gosta de provocar o Fiodor? – Gregory deixou o prato que secava e se virou para ele.

-Pois não sou cego como você. – Seria muito melhor Gordon não ousar se dirigir ao meu namorado, afinal, sei não ser doce.

-Seu lance é comigo, deixa o Gregory em paz.

-Se você também não for surdo, foi ele que falou comigo. – A voz do Gordon começou a ficar mais próxima. E meu sangue começou a ferver.

-Não interessa. Não fale com ele, responda para mim.

-E não tenho "lance" nenhum com você, florzinha. – Virei o rosto, notando Minotauro se colocar entre eu e Gregory.

Quando notei algo gelado cair em minhas mãos.

-Gordon! – Ouvir Greg exclamar. E quando olhei, havia sido despejado na louça que lavei e nas minhas mãos uma garrafinha de iogurte recém-tirada da geladeira. Depois, ele aproveitou e jogou a garrafa dentro da pia.

-Perdi a fome. Vocês dois me deixam enjoado. E enojado. – Queria afogá-lo na pia. – Tchauzinho!

-Odeio. Esse. Espectro. – Falei, entredentes.

-Ele é um idiota. – Gregory me ajudou a limpar toda a sujeira dele, além de que precisamos, obviamente, lavar tudo o que já tinhamos limpo. Não era muita louça, mas ainda assim, ficou mais sujo depois do que Gordon fez, do que o uso meu e do meu namorado.

-Pandora não tem compactador de lixo? – Olhei meu namorado e notei uma sobrancelha dele erguida.

-Acho que sim, porquê?

-Para colocar o Gordon. – Disse sério, mas ele deu uma risadinha.

-Sabe que não é má idéia? Mas deixa ele para lá. – Suspirei e por fim, consegui lavar tudo e então auxiliei Greg a secar e guardar.

-Não sei como Faraó agüenta.

-Se não fosse seu amigo, iria dizer que ele é outro...

-Gregory... – O olhei, um pouco ofendido.

-Desculpa, mas só assim para agüentar o Gordon. – Ele me olhou, meio culpado de revelar a própria opinião, mas ainda sério.

-Digo o mesmo do Chesire... Afinal... Para agüentar a Brigitte... – Falei baixo, contra a minha opinião. E o ouvi respirar fundo.

-Fiodor, eu só falei porque o Gordon é chato. Que nem você. Para me agüentar, precisar ser chato também viu. – Notei o tom de brincadeira e o significado das palavras dele, no entanto o vi sorrir de forma leve, mas ainda assim, levei para o lado pessoal o comentário sobre o Faraó.

-Tá certo... – Guardei a última peça de louça que estava comigo, sem olhá-lo.

-Ficou bravo, não é? Eu gosto do Faraó. Tenho até uma certa inveja, foi apenas uma expressão, nada mais.

-Inveja porquê? – Guardei o pano que sequei o prato e encostei na bancada ao lado da pia, finalmente olhando no rosto do meu namorado.

-Sabe como é... Ele tem um físico invejável. E é óbvio que adoraria ter um corpo igual ao dele. – Gregory tinha a expressão duvidável. Acho que queria que eu não ficasse bravo com aquele assunto.

-Achava que eu era a sua inspiração. – Cruzei os braços, interessado na conversa.

-Não dá para competir com você, Fiodor. – Ele sorriu e veio para junto de mim, abraçando minha cintura.

-Posso saber porque?

-Você é você, oras. E essa invejinha dele, é apenas por querer ser o suficientemente bom para você. Afinal... Sei que o acha muito atraente. – Ele não me olhou por um momento. Ciúme?

-Não sou grande coisa. E Gregory, você é tudo o que eu preciso. Não quero que seja bom ou quase bom para ficar perto de mim. Você é perfeito para mim e ponto. Nem que você fosse baixinho e gordinho.

-É sério? – Ele me olhou acanhado.

-Não, estou brincando. Mas é claro que é sério, homem.

-E ainda implica com o meu "rapaz". – Ele balbuciou, mas me olhou na brincadeira.

-Eu amo você, Gregory. Do jeito que você é. – Parei de rir e de sorrir.

-É um daqueles momentos que eu penso na sorte.

Depois que ele respondeu, encostei meus lábios aos dele, beijando-o apaixonado. E o abracei forte.

**~/~**

-Ele está insuportável, Wimber. O Faraó não anda dando mais para ele não?

-Você sabe que o Gordon não te suporta pelo simples e tosco fato de que você foi um ex do egípcio dele.

-Caralho, faz **anos** que eu e o Faraó rompemos... Nos separamos. Enfim, nem éramos namorados.

-Gordon é um idiota que se acha o homem mais foda do mundo. Já acostumei com isso. Até o Miles já acostumou com isso.

-Só fica avisado que eu acabo com o Gordon se ele querer se meter com o Greg.

-Você apanha.

-Como?

-Fiodor, você não é de briga fora de campo de batalha e fora de treino. Você e o Gordon são do mesmo tamanho, mas ele dá um pau em você.

Olhei Wimber, incrédulo. Mas ele riu.

-Que amigo, hein? – Ainda estava chocado.

-Não digo por mal. Entenda. Gordon é brigão, adora uma encrenca. E quando ele briga, machuca, é para valer, é briga de Guerra Santa. E eu prezo por você sair inteiro, e tenho certeza que Gregory também.

-Mas nunca perdi qualquer competição contra o Gordon.

-Queda de braço. Me poupe Fiodor! Não queira ficar enchendo o peito que sabe brigar. O motivo é maravilhoso, mas só pelo fato de que você se preocupa e protege o seu namorado, Gregory achará desnecessário partir para mão. Fica naquele ciclo. Ele vai ficar puto do Gordon ter batido em você, aí vai encarar, aí depois você de novo e blá blá blá. Não mexa com o Gordon e ponto final.

-Wimber, não estou ouvindo isso de você. De _você_.

-Da última vez que briguei com o Gordon, quebrei aquele nariz enorme dele. E da última vez que soube que você e ele se atracaram, você caiu no chão depois de um soco dele. E por pouco não vai parar no hospital. É dessa diferença que eu me refiro. Fora de campo, você tem receio de machucar, e é aí que ele não perdoa. Fiodor, não seja teimoso comigo. – Não o olhei, mas acho que ele me encarava.

-Não sou mole para brigar. – O olhei bravo. Eu não era covarde!

-Não vou discutir mais isso com você. Pois sei que vai querer me provar qualquer merda e vai se dar mal. E ficarei puto com ele e com você. Agora vem cá. – Ele estendeu uma mão, para que eu pudesse me aproximar.

-Não vou.

-Não faça birra _comigo_. – Foi quando ouvimos movimentações na porta da sala de reunião e vimos Faraó entrar.

-Ouvi o nome do Gordon lá fora, que ouve? – Ele nos olhou, mas virei de costas, quieto.

-Seu eterno amor está atazanando o Fiodor e o Gregory.

-Estão gozando comigo?

-Quem me dera estivesse, mas _em_ você. – Wimber deu uma risadinha.

-Irei falar com ele, de novo. – Senti o local ficar em silêncio.

-Ele está ficando bravo comigo.

Por isso o silêncio, Faraó queria saber por que eu estava de costas.

-Com você?

-É, porque eu disse para ele não comprar briga com o Gordon para não apanhar.

-Não sou covarde, sabe.

-Fiodor, eu odiaria ver você se machucar. Ganhando ou perdendo, a briga será feia, Gordon tem muito rancor de você.

-Mas eu sei que se eu tentar, eu acabo com ele! – Me virei, frustrado. Mais um contra.

-Você não vai brigar com ele.

-E quem vai me impedir, Faraó? – Olhei para ele.

-Eu, Wimber, Gregory e todos que prezam por você aqui dentro. Além dos juízes que odeiam essa desavença idiota. Principalmente por um motivo dispensável.

-Você não é motivo dispensável, Faraó.

-Mas vou me sentir culpado. A briga vai acontecer por minha causa.

-Mas isso já passou, não tem porque se preocupar.

-As atitudes do Gordon me preocupam. Não é maldade, mas ele é violento.

-Tenho medo de perguntar o que ele faz na cama com você. – Wimber deixou de olhá-lo, e senti que ele tentou imaginar.

-Ele me dá prazer e isso não é o assunto. – Esfinge então olhou para o Morcego.

-Não sou frouxo.

-Por Hades, Fiodor. Você é extremamente corajoso. Mas existem coisas que devemos evitar. – Ele veio até mim, pousando a mão em meu ombro.

-Se eu disser que saio fora, vocês sossegam?

-Sim. – Disseram, em coro.

-Tá bem. – Fiz menção de sair. – Não encaro, pronto. – E vi os dois sorrirem.

-Até mais, Fiodor.

-Tchau garotos. – Saí, fechando a porta e deixando-os sozinhos. Afinal eu sei o que rola quando Faraó e Wimber estão sozinhos e não ia segurar vela.

-Até parece que não vou encarar uma briga com o Gordon. Só porque eles querem. – Resmunguei para mim depois de sair de lá e ir para o corredor, pensando no que eu faria agora.

**~/~**

-Além de tudo, você me irrita! – E na segunda vez, no segundo soco, caí no chão, mas não vencido.

-Gordon, eu achei que fosse compreendesse as coisas. Mas vi que você é burro demais. – Me levantei, passando as costas da mão na minha boca, para ter a certeza de onde vinha o gosto do sangue. O olha tão irado quanto ele para mim.

-Não existe nada para eu entender! – Ele novamente fechou os punhos e avançou para cima de mim, mas dessa vez me esquivei do terceiro soco. – Você pensa que é quem para ter decepcionado o Faraó desse jeito? Você não passa de um merda.

Aproveitei e segurei o braço dele que passou pelo meu rosto, por questão de milímetros. E nesse momento, dei uma joelhada no estômago dele, o que fez Gordon se curvar, e então o soltei.

-Merda é você que sair brigando a troco de nada! Faraó nem se lembra mais que ficou comigo. Mas uma coisa é certa, ele gostava bastante do que eu fazia nele. – O olhei malicioso, provocando, propositalmente.

-Repita se for homem, e quem vai levar um trato é o Gregory!

Acho que naquele momento, Ares percebeu o tamanho da ira que eu fiquei depois do que Minotauro disse. E se não bastasse a minha ira de antes, avancei nele, empurrando violentamente Gordon contra uma prateleira e então ouvimos cacos e objetos caindo e se quebrando ali. Ele se remexeu, procurando por certo conforto, mas mesmo se tivesse sentido dor, ele não se entregou aos machucados.

-Cale a sua boca! Não ouse falar nele, e muito menos me ameaçar! Pois juro pelos Deuses que irei matar você se tocar em um fio de cabelo do meu namorado!

-Fique tranqüilo, onde irei tocar está um pouco longe dos fios preciosos dele. – Ele debochou, e eu visualizei sobre o que ele se referia.

Seria possível ficar o dobro mais puto?

Quando me dei conta das palavras dele, percebi que meu punho voou na cara dele, lhe acertando o queixo. A força foi tanta, que ouvi o barulho de algum osso ali. E eu realmente não me importava quem havia quebrado o quê.

-Virou homenzinho! – Novamente fui alvo de deboche e desferi outro soco. Mas ele segurou meu punho e socou forte o meu estômago.

Faltou-me o ar de tanta dor, mas não deixei meu corpo ceder às dores.

-Um dos dois aqui tem que ser, não é mesmo? – E mesmo com a náusea do último soco dele, arranjei força para lhe desferir outro soco no rosto, sem ser impedido.

Ele recuou para trás, batendo em algo que não vi, mas fez barulho.

-O que está acontecendo aqui? – Uma voz inconformada surgiu no ambiente de forma quase aterrorizada devido ao barulho. – Fiodor? – Para o meu azar, ou sorte, a voz era do meu namorado, que inclusive passou o braço em volta da minha cintura, me segurando firme, pois também notou que eu ia ceder ao chão.

-Gregory, saia daqui. – Fiquei bem tenso. Na situação que eu estava, com muitas dores, mal ficava em pé, e Greg estava ali, e não sei o que Gordon poderia fazer, já que não se entregou a nada que lhe ocorreu.

-Não, Mandrágora. – É, Gregory estava enfurecido comigo também.

O cosmo dele se intensificou, acho que pedia ajuda.

Olhei para ele, que me encarava sério e me afastava cada vez mais do Gordon.

-Gregory, por favor, saia daqui. – Alertei, com medo.

Suspirei, tentando recobrar a respiração, quando vi Minotauro apertar o passo e se aproximar de nós. E minha primeira reação foi puxar o meu namorado.

Pela minha fraqueza, ambos caímos no chão, e eu por cima do Greg, pronto para receber qualquer golpe de Gordon.

-Não ouse! – Senti um vácuo nas minhas costas e uma quarta voz. Wimber.

-Gordon, por favor, o que estão fazendo? – Faraó também apareceu.

-Fiodor! – Ouvi a voz do Gregory meio desesperada, mas não consegui olhar para ele, estava cansado, sem forças e cheio de dor. E os sons em volta pareciam cessar.

**~/~**

**Notas da autora:**

Sempre enfatizando que Saint Seiya não me pertence.

Enfatizando que foi e que será visto nesses capítulos nomes de Espectros que não constam na história original. São personagens originais, e obviamente criados com intuito de serem alguns dos Espectros que não tomamos existência. Mesmo sendo baseada em partidas de RPG, serão explicadas quaisquer situações para maior entendimento.

Deixando claro que a Espectro Brigitte **pertence** à Elisa Suyama, e, por favor, **respeitem e a contatem** acerca de usos.

Fanfic novamente de capítulos, e será atualizada o mais breve possível.

**Detalhes sobre os títulos:**

Como de costume, gosto muito de utilizar músicas como base/e título. Acredito que dê personalidade à história, e nessa seguirei essa "tradição".

Obviamente, músicas que não me pertencem.

**Título:** Um Romance Gótico: Cradle Of Filth "A Gothic Romance". Acho que se encaixa muito bem, principalmente por ser sobre os Espectros.

**Subtítulo:** Olhos Em Fogo: Blue Foundation "Eyes On Fire". Faz parte da trilha do filme Crepúsculo "Twilight". Para este capítulo, bastante útil.


	2. Sangue Frio

**Um Romance Gótico** _(by Mistress Alice)_

**2.** **Sangue Frio.**

Odiava aquele silêncio, e acabei despertando, assustado.

-Onde eu estou? – Tentei me mexer na cama dolorido, meio atordoado e olhando em volta em busca de rostos ou vozes.

-Zeus! Até que fim você acordou! – Ainda assustado, afastei meu corpo ao perceber um rosto vindo para cima de mim. – Você está no hospital. Fiodor, você me assustou, que droga!

-Gregory? – Olhei direito para o rosto dele, parecia que tinha chorado.

-Wimber, chama o médico, por favor? – Virei o rosto, ainda assustado, não vi Wimber ali dentro.

-Não precisa...

-O seu médico pediu para ser chamado quando você acordasse.

-O quê estou fazendo aqui? – Me ajeitei novamente, gemendo de dor enquanto eu apoiava as minhas mãos onde eu estava deitado e notei que um dos meus punhos estava engessado. – Há quanto tempo estou aqui?

-Calma, meu amor. – A voz dele era doce, mas ao mesmo tempo séria. – Você se lembra que brigou com o Gordon? E faz menos que um dia. – Ele tentou me deitar de novo, mas o impedi.

-O que eu tenho? – Parecia que eu tinha sido abduzido. Não sabia onde estava, o que fizeram e o que estavam fazendo comigo.

-Machucados. Muitos. – A doçura cessou na voz dele. – Se acalma que você está bem. Embora tenha ficado desacordado mais tempo que necessário. – Senti certa aspereza, mas ainda assim ele tocou no meu rosto com uma das mãos, e aos poucos, fui me situando e ficando mais calmo. – Wimber disse que pediu para você não ter feito isso.

-Orgulho e dignidade, Gregory. – Então me recordei de outras cenas da luta e acabei me exaltando novamente. – O que o Gordon fez com você?

-Nada. – Ele sorriu. – Wimber, Faraó e Radamanthys o impediram de chegar mais perto.

-Boa tarde. – Por fim, fomos interrompidos pelo médico. Aproveitei para olhar Wimber que entrou em seguida, e a expressão dele não era nada boa. –Como está se sentido? – Tentei sorrir simpático, mas dei apenas um sorriso amarelo.

-Estou com dor... E cansado. – Olhei do médico para o meu namorado e depois para o meu amigo.

-Pois bem, iremos cuidar dessas dores. Ao sair daqui, você permanecerá por mais alguns dias com um analségico e com esse gesso. – Segurando uma caneta entre os dedos, ele apontou o meu punho com ela. – Você luxou essa mão aí, teve sorte. A recuperação de um osso quebrado nas mãos é ainda mais trabalhoso e doloroso, além da fisioterapia que teria de ser feita.

-Quanto tempo ficarei aqui? – Perguntei sem rodeios. Queria ficar em um lugar conhecido, odiava hospitais.

-Até amanhã. – Fiz uma leve cara feia. – Ficará em observação devido ao seu abdômen, e por ter ficado desacordado. Ainda foi preciso sedá-lo, para não acordar com ainda mais dor. Ao anoitecer levaremos você para fazer outro ultrassom para certificar que não haja nada internamente. – Notei ele colocar a caneta no bolso do jaleco dele, e me olhar de forma simpática. - E é recomendável não forçar a barriga por hoje. Está bem? Foram feitos outros exames, inclusive de sangue e está tudo bem.

Consenti com a cabeça, mas não tranqüilizado.

-Okay, doutor.

-Qualquer coisa, pode me chamar. – Deixou de me olhar e fitou Greg e Wimber.

-Tudo bem, obrigado. – Gregory deu um sorriso entristecido e ficou vendo o médico sair do quarto.

Suspirei, olhando para o meu problema.

-Gregory, pode nos dar licença? Quero falar com o Fiodor a sós. - Fiquei quieto e tenso.

-Ele é meu namorado, não pode sair. – Falei com cautela ao olhar para ele.

-Não quero ouvir nada de você! – Ele apontou para a minha cara, irado e senti meu rosto quente. – Por favor, Gregory? Não vou demorar. Depois deixo vocês sozinhos e volto para o Castelo.

-Tá certo. – Meu namorado sorriu, leve, mas notei que ficou contrariado, mas ainda assim saiu.

-Wimber, ele veio me provocar de novo. Não ia deixar barato! E de novo –

-Quero que você cale a boca! Vou falar e você vai ficar de bico fechado antes que eu asfixie você com o seu travesseiro!

Quis rir pela ameaça, mas mesmo querendo eu não podia. Ele estava áspero, grosso e com a voz em um timbre mais alto. Havia deixado Wimber enfurecido, e isso não é legal. Ele é estressado, mal-humorado e ariano.

-Fiodor! Você mentiu para nós e colocou sua vida em risco! Se eu não tivesse chegado a tempo, ele teria matado você e massacrado o coitado do Gregory que estava preocupado e cuidando de você! E com certeza não tomou atenção alguma na existência do Gordon e no fato que poderia apanhar também! Foi desesperador ver você inconsciente naquele maldito chão, porra!

Engoli seco. Estava assustado com a reação dele.

-Wimber...

-Cala a boca, porra! Estou puto e desapontado com você! Saiba que aquele merda do Gordon está no Castelo e nesse momento deve estar transando com o Faraó, enquanto você fica aqui, sedado e debilitado! Eu avisei que você ia apanhar! E disse que não era covardia sua, mas ele é bem mais forte que você, não avisei? – Wimber estava descontrolado, e o vi passar as mãos no rosto. – Você e essa sua mania cretina de não me ouvir!

Ele ficou quieto por um momento, acho que procurando por paciência dentro dele. O olhava assustado.

-Se não me ouve, ao menos pensa no seu namorado. Gregory ficou chorando desde ontem que você caiu no chão. Você é irresponsável. É dois anos mais velho que eu e age feito criança! Que é isso, hein Mandrágora? E até você aprender a ser adulto, estarei seco com você! Agora vou para o Castelo, Radamanthys pediu por notícias.

-... Você vai voltar aqui? – Falei, de voz e cabeça baixa.

-Não. – Olhei para ele magoado, mas ele não me olhou de volta e saiu do quarto.

Suspirei, esperando Gregory.

Senti-me frustrado e derretendo de tanta culpa. Acabei me ajeitando na cama novamente, deitando da forma mais confortável possível, ficando de costas para a porta.

Como disse o Wimber, eu estava debilitado e, portanto, senti vontade de chorar.

-Ouvi a voz dele lá fora. – Ouvi a voz do Greg, mas não havia escutado ele entrar.

-Vai me dar bronca também?

-Com certeza. – Ele mantinha a seriedade, mas voltou com a doçura.

-Então dá logo.

-Prefiro dar depois que voltarmos para casa, senhor Fiodor.

-Você me odeia também, né. – Senti minha voz embargar e o som saiu baixo.

-Wimber não odeia você. – Ele leu meus pensamentos. – E nem eu. Você o conhece muito melhor e deve saber que ele explode de preocupação com você. – Senti a mão dele acariciar meus cabelos, mesmo eu estando de costas.

-Não podia deixar isso numa boa. – Resmunguei.

-Deveria. Gordon quer que você aceite as provocações. Quer que você revide. E você deveria ignorar, realmente. – Ele continuou com os carinhos. – Por favor...

-Mas eu não sou fraco.

-Isso não se trata de bravura. Você é mais homem que ele, por favor... Eu imploro. A situação só tende a ficar pior, e o Wimber vai ficar realmente triste. E eu também. É isso que quer?

-Não... – Balbuciei.

-É isso que quer? – Ele repetiu. Ouviu a minha resposta, mas acho que queria convicção.

-Não, Gregory. – Soou até um pouco grosseiro, sem intenção.

O vi caminhar para o lado que eu estava deitado, puxou a cadeira da mesinha ali perto e encostou o rosto perto do meu.

-Amo você, não quero te perder para um infeliz de um Espectro que não sabe o lugar dele. – Respirei fundo. – A dor melhorou?

-Estou confortável. Por enquanto. – Respondi baixo, sem olhá-lo direito, mas Greg encostou os lábios dele suavemente aos meus, voltando a tocar nos meus cabelos.

**~/~**

Em pé, fiquei assistindo o meu namorado desfazer a minha cama e arrumar os meus travesseiros.

-Vem, deita. – Ele se ajoelhou nela, me conduzindo com cuidado. Devido ao soco no estômago, a região ainda estava dolorida.

Assim que consegui deitar, ele puxou os cobertores, cobrindo as minhas pernas por inteiro e ainda ajoelhado, me olhou sorrindo.

-Precisa de alguma coisa? Fome, sede?

-Obrigado... Sim, preciso. – O olhei, sereno.

-Do quê?

-Você.

-Ficarei aqui com você. – Ele sorriu inocente.

Como notei que ele não entendeu o sentido da... "Coisa", ignorei a dor no corpo e o beijei, colocando a mão em sua nuca. Mas segundos depois, ele se afastou segurando o meu braço.

-Não, Fiodor. Não posso arriscar te machucar e nem você no momento. Lembra o que o médico disse.

-Estou melhor.

-Mas você precisa se recuperar por completo. – Ele tirou a minha mão da nuca dele. Mas por mais razão que tivesse, me ofendi.

-Está bem. – O deixei notar meu tom repentinamente sério.

-Não é por não querer namorar com você agora, mais do que eu que quero a sua companhia. Acho melhor namorarmos quando você não sentir dor. – Ele riu pelo trocadilho, mas desviei o olhar e respirei fundo. – Você fica sem mim por alguns minutos?

-Onde você vai? – Não quer ficar comigo e ainda vai se ausentar?

-Vou ao meu quarto pegar algumas coisas, já volto. – Ele sorriu, me deu um selinho e se levantou, apressado para sair.

Se eu pudesse olhar a minha expressão, teria ainda mais certeza de que era uma cara feia enorme.

-Ótimo. – Resmunguei, ouvindo batidas na porta. – Entra. – Não tinha porque o Gregory bater, aliás, que rápido.

-Fiodor, me diz que você está melhor! – O egípcio disparou quarto adentro e eu olhei surpreso. Com ele, Wimber vinha junto com as mãos nos bolsos, bravo.

-Estou sim. – Sorri levemente. – Senta.

Obviamente, Faraó sentou do meu lado com a expressão de culpa.

-Por Hades, eu sinto muito. Me perdoa? Estou completamente constrangido pela atitude dele. – Bati levemente com a mão na perna dele.

-Não se culpe, não tenho nada para perdoar. O Gordon... Está bem? – Percebi que Faraó ficou surpreso pela pergunta, pela preocupação.

-... Sim, ele está melhor. Só estou em observação no queixo dele. Gordon reclamou de muita dor.

-Deveria levá-lo ao médico. – Sugeri, seco.

-Sim, eu irei. Quero fazer isso hoje mesmo. – Ele sorriu delicado e tocou no meu braço, em um carinho.

-E o Gregory? – Olhei Wimber, me sentindo momentaneamente tranqüilo por ele ter aberto a boca.

-Não quer transar comigo e ainda saiu. – Falei, com rancor.

-Ele fez bem. Mas vai voltar?

Fez... Bem? Mais um pouco e vou virar a cara para todos eles. Já está passando da conta ficar todo mundo de cara feia comigo.

-Assim eu espero, não é? – Falei, grosseiro. – Achei que não queria mais olhar para a minha cara. – Faraó nos olhou, um pouco confuso.

-Ele pediu para que eu viesse. – Apontou para o egípcio.

-Do contrário, você não teria vindo, não?

-Não mesmo.

-Espera, o que eu perdi?

-Ele está enfurecido com o que eu fiz.

-Também pudera, falou que não ia fazer!

Bufei, irritado. Por mais preocupação que houvesse não precisavam me tratar com má vontade.

-Acho melhor vocês irem embora. Se toparem com o Gregory, falem que ele também não precisa voltar. – Virei o rosto, ajeitando-me para também virar de lado. Faraó tentou me ajudar, mas eu afastei as mãos dele.

-Falei alguma coisa de errado? – Ele parecia ofendido.

-Se for para agirem com tanta braveza comigo e má vontade, não precisam vir me ver.

-Só estamos preocupados com você. – Wimber tinha mágoa na voz.

-Eu sei! – Em um movimento só, me virei de novo, para olhar para ambos, aborrecido e bravo, nem aí para a dor. – Mas então por que está me tratando tão mal? Errei, mas estou aqui, não estou? E se não bastasse, os três sempre estão contra com o que eu falo desde anteontem! Se eu magoei vocês, vocês também estão me magoando.

-Mas não tem cabimento. – Faraó continuou pelo Wimber. – Você deve descansar e no momento você quer fazer sexo? Fiodor. Nenhuma pessoa no mundo iria se submeter a um absurdo assim. Outro foi você teimar que tinha que brigar. Sinto muito, mas estou do lado do Gregory e do Wimber.

-Imaginei. Mas isso não é motivo para ficarem gritando comigo como se eu fosse criança. E outra, só queria companhia, mas se não querem me fazer companhia, então tudo bem.

-Mas pareceu. Nós alertamos ontem. Wimber me disse tudo o que falou e como falou com você e fez o que fez. – Ele me olhou com o semblante calmo. E é claro que viemos fazer companhia.

-Como você disse, Faraó. Tenho que descansar. – Virei pela terceira vez e fechei os olhos.

-Radamanthys disse... – Ouvi a voz empolgada do Gregory ecoar no meu quarto, mas ele deve ter se interrompido quando avistou os outros dois. – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Não, mas você vem com a gente. – Wimber respondeu sério.

-Mas por quê?

-Fiodor quer ficar sozinho.

Não retruquei. Por mais que eu devesse falar que eles querem que eu tenha sossego ao invés de companhia.

-Ah... Está bem, né... Tem certeza que não posso ficar? – A voz dele tinha decepção.

-Temos, ele já adormeceu. – Nem eu engoli essa resposta do árabe.

No instante seguinte, meu quarto voltou a ficar silencioso. E bufei de novo, bravo.

Abri os olhos. Estava sem sono algum.

Queria conversar, passear, qualquer coisa menos ficar nessa cama. Senti-me chateado pela situação.

Só porque eu deveria repousar então deveriam me largar dentro do quarto, na cama, sozinho? Sabendo que eu queria companhia?

Repousar não é dormir, é não ter esforço.

Então, se custava muito para os três, que fosse, ficava sozinho mesmo. Preocupavam-se, mas não tinham o mínimo de compaixão, só brigando comigo.

Dei de ombros e levantei. Tranquei o meu quarto e fui ligar o computador, colocar um pouco de música e ver se eu encontrava algum livro interessante, para então dormir e dar sossego para todos.

Eles, principalmente o Wimber, me deixaram muito bravo mesmo.

Voltei a sentar na cama com um romance que eu tinha pego emprestado na biblioteca, quando ouvi meu celular tocar em cima do criado-mudo e peguei para ver quem era.

"Você tá dormindo mesmo? Queria ter ficado aí..." – Li a mensagem do Gregory, quis responder, mas como Faraó disse que eu estava dormindo, que fosse então.

Suspirei e devolvi o celular onde estava e abri o livro. Mas sabia que não ia prestar atenção, minha cabeça estava cheia.

**~/~**

**Notas da Autora:**

É, a casa caiu para o Fiodor.

**Subtítulo: **Sangue Frio: Cold Blood: Akira Yamaoka. Faz parte da trilha sonora do jogo Silent Hill: Homecoming.


	3. Despeçase Com Adeus

**Um Romance Gótico** _(by Mistress Alice)_

**3. Despeça-se Com Adeus.**

Será que eu poderia dirigir? Queria sair para tomar café-da-manhã. Nem que for no McDonald's.

Mas só desci até a cozinha, puxei uma cadeira e fiquei procurando uma fruta que eu gostasse. Banana estava boa para abrir o meu apetite.

-Bom dia amor! Fui até o seu quarto achando que ia ficar por lá.

-Oi. Não agüentava mais ficar trancado. – Olhei Gregory de relance e continuei a comer.

Notei ele puxar uma cadeira e sentar ao meu lado.

-Como você está se sentindo? – Talvez ele tenha notado o meu tom seco, porque também ficou.

-Estou melhor. – Senti meu namorado chegar mais.

-Porque você não quis que eu ficasse...? Fiquei um pouco triste. – Ele tocou no meu braço, dando um beijo no meu ombro.

-Faraó e Wimber que falaram que eu não queria ninguém lá dentro. E eu não estava dormindo.

-Sabia. Fiodor, você não respondeu minha mensagem, me dispensou ontem, está assim seco comigo... O que está acontecendo? O que eu estou fazendo que esteja deixando você assim? Por favor... Me fala.

Ambos olhamos para os Espectros que entravam. E distraído, mordi o último pedaço da banana.

-Vamos conversar em outro lugar?

-Claro.

Levantamos, pedi para ele esperar enquanto eu jogava a casca fora e lavava as mãos, então fui para junto dele e saímos da cozinha, indo para o corredor. O encostei na parede, e peguei em suas mãos.

-Fala pra mim, estou ficando tenso. – Ele riu... Tenso.

-Estou chateado.

-Comigo?

-Wimber me tratando desse jeito, o Faraó do lado dele...

-Eu também estou do lado dele, então está chateado comigo também?

-Só um pouco... Não ficou comigo ontem. – Desviei o olhar.

-Se... Eu prometer que vou compensar você fica menos desse pouco chateado comigo? – Ele sorriu tão doce que eu poderia esmagá-lo em um abraço, agora.

-Promete mesmo?

-Óbvio que sim.

Sorri e o beijei suavemente, e de forma tão delicada, pois tinha receio de quebrá-lo entre meus dedos.

**~/~**

Passava para o meu notebook um texto que Radamanthys havia pedido para eu digitar após o treino.

Estava tranqüilo sentado em uma das mesas na biblioteca. Todo aquele silêncio, poucos cochichos aqui e ali, mas ao menos eu não estava trancado em um quarto sem companhia.

-A gente vai sair para jantar hoje, você vem? – A mão do Wimber surgiu ali do lado do meu computador. Ele perguntou baixo, se misturando com os cochichos dali de dentro.

-Não. – Respondi baixo e grosso.

-Gregory também pode e deve ir.

-Ele não vai e nem eu.

Senti certo silêncio entre nós.

-... Eu quero a sua companhia hoje.

-Coisas que a gente acha que nunca ouviria de alguém.

-Não precisa tirar um sarro.

-E você não precisava ter me tratado mal.

-Só assim você me ouviria.

-Ouvi, mas em compensação fiquei tão desapontado quanto você.

-Na realidade só fiquei preocupado.

-Não adianta consertar.

Eu não o olhei, continuei digitando frase em frase.

-Convite está feito. Faraó vai na frente, hoje às oito na garagem.

-Impressionante, depois do que houve, vocês querem eu e o Gordon no mesmo ambiente.

-Não vai, porque quer saber se ele vai ou não? – Wimber tirou a mão da mesa.

-Então ele não vai?

-Acho que não. Mas agora me lembrei, você está bravo comigo e com o Faraó. – O olhei, então o vi se afastar e ir embora.

Aproveitei para tirar o meu celular do bolso, mandando uma mensagem para o meu namorado, acerca do jantar.

Poucos segundos depois recebi a resposta.

"Amor! Não posso sair hoje, tenho que trabalhar. Minos me deu um trabalho de doze páginas para amanhã".

Suspirei frustrado.

Apoiei meus cotovelos na mesa e passei minhas mãos no rosto.

-Que houve com a minha vida?

Acabei encerrando o que fazia no computador, para depois desligá-lo, e sair da biblioteca direto para o meu quarto.

Pelo visto mais um dia frustrante e mais uma noite sozinho.

Depois que entrei no meu quarto, fiquei pensando se eu deveria ir a esse jantar.

Vontade eu tinha até de sobra. Mas e o clima? Se Gordon acabasse indo, ia ser um desastre e mais ódio do Wimber, Faraó e do Gregory quando soubesse.

Não sabia o que fazer agora, e nem acerca desse convite.

E se eu não fosse e eles me odiassem ainda mais por ser um amigo ausente, rancoroso?

Sabe... Acho que irei.

**~/~**

Olhei no relógio do meu celular, dez para as oito.

Já estava pronto e bonitinho. Só tinha que pegar a minha carteira e descer para a garagem. Achei melhor não avisar que eu ia, queria ser uma surpresa, para ver como me tratavam.

Fechei meu quarto e desci.

"Gregory, estou indo para o jantar, tá?"

"Está bem. Mas se o Gordon for... Por favor, se cuida. Aproveite por mim, já que estou com essa pilha aqui. Te amo".

Acho que era carência, mas eu queria que ele estivesse comigo.

-Então vai, é? – Levei um susto ao escutar Flégias aparecer do meu lado e falar alto.

-Que susto, lobo! Sim, não tinha nada para fazer, então...

-Wimber falou que não ia.

-Mudei de idéia. Sabe se o Gordon vai? – O olhei, e ele me fitou, rindo.

-Ele viajou.

Mantive o olhar nele, surpreso.

-Faraó disse que ele tem um cliente com uma proposta, e Pandora o mandou. – Aliás, que briga safada foi essa?

-Ninguém mexe com o Gregory.

-Soube pelo Faraó que a briga foi por causa dele... – Por um momento, o vi confuso.

-Ambas as coisas. Gordon quer se vingar por eu ter deixado o egípcio, mas também vive ameaçando o Gregory e à mim.

-O Gembu, por quê?

-Gregory sabe usar das palavras e Gordon é meio burro. – O olhei novamente e ergui as sobrancelhas. Foi um gesto tipo "um inteligente com um ignorante". Ele riu, então entendeu.

-Falando nele, ele não vem?

-Trabalho para amanhã. Minos deixou um relatório de muitas páginas.

-Amanhã? Será que é o mesmo do Miles? Doze páginas, algo sobre Física, para quinta que vem.

Agora eu o olhei confuso.

-Não sei o assunto, mas são essas páginas.

-Bom, talvez ele queira se livrar disso logo, Fiodor, embora possa falar para ele que é só para semana que vem.

Fui dispensado pelo namorado?

Soltei um "huuum" duvidoso e quando me dei conta, já tínhamos chegado à garagem.

Cheguei perto do carro do egípcio, inclusive dele e do Wimber, que me olharem surpresos.

-Gordon não vem.

-Eu sei, Wimber me disse, e Flégias também.

-E o Gregory?

-Huuum. Não pôde.

Wimber ergueu a sobrancelha, mas deu de ombros.

-Somos só nós. Então cabe todo mundo em um carro só. – Nisso, Flégias já me puxava para dentro do carro. E Wimber, foi na frente.

Ouvi os três começarem a conversar quando saímos da garagem, mas fiquei intrigado olhando pela janela.

Gregory não mentiria para mim. Será que era só coisa da minha cabeça?

-... Não é, Fiodor?

-Hã? Desculpe, estava distraído.

-Falei para o Faraó que você nos ama, por isso veio.

-Sim, sim, mas é claro. – Respondi sincero, mas distraído.

-No que está pensando tanto? – Flégias acariciou o meu braço.

-Nada, nada. – E sorri.

**~/~**

-Como foi o jantar com os meninos ontem? - Caminhei com ele pelo corredor, ainda sonolento.

-Foi tudo muito bem, Wimber, Faraó e eu nos entendemos. Flégias foi conosco.

-Ah, é...? – Senti descaso na voz dele.

-Ciúme, Gregory de Gembu?

-N-não. Confio em você. É que Flégias é tão. Atirado. – Ele respondeu pausado e constrangido de eu ter percebido.

Ri um pouco e depois tive uma idéia. Meu namorado tinha as mãos ocupadas com algumas pastas que ele levava para seu mestre, mas deixei de me importar com isso e com a aula que eu também tinha em menos de vinte minutos.

Peguei Gregory pelo braço e o puxei para dentro da sala mais próxima que passamos. Que por talvez um infortúnio, era de Pandora.

-Fiodor, mas quê...? – E assim que entramos, fechei a porta de forma brusca e barulhenta.

-Você vai ver. – O prensei contra a porta, tomando seus lábios entre os meus. Segundos depois notei que ele deixou cair as pastas no chão enquanto nos beijávamos, e me abraçou, forte.

A cada segundo que vinha, intensifiquei o beijo, demonstrando a necessidade da ausência dele naqueles dias que se passaram, e ao mesmo tempo senti uma grande tranqüilidade por ele corresponder da mesma forma, eu sentia isso.

Internamente eu ria, pelas bobagens que pensei na noite anterior dele.

Afastei a boca e ri baixo, ao sentir tudo aquilo cair.

-Me beija, por favor, Fiodor. – Notei que ele deixou escapar junto com um suspiro.

-Só um minuto. – Me agachei, e arrumei as pilhas e papéis, deixando em cima de uma mesinha perto de nós. Aí voltei para ele.

Fitei a expressão dele e sorri de canto. Seu semblante parecia de luxúria.

-... Não sei se devo beijar você.

-Não me esqueci da minha promessa. – Os dedos dele tocaram meu rosto suavemente, e seus lábios tocaram os meus novamente, de forma apaixonada.

Voltei a apertá-lo contra a porta, deixando o beijo rolar e aproveitei para colocar as mãos por dentro da roupa dele. O arranhei, mas sem machucar, e Gregory me puxou ainda mais contra o corpo dele.

Relutante, cessei novamente o beijo e ajoelhei no chão, voltando com o sorriso malicioso.

-Fiodor? – Ele gemeu quando se deu conta do que eu ia fazer. – É a sala da Pandora...

-Então é melhor aproveitarmos esse... Intervalo de tempo. – Mantive o sorriso e abri a calça dele, deixei-a escorregar por suas pernas e em seguida abaixei sua cueca também.

Gregory tentou falar o meu nome, mas apenas gemeu novamente quando iniciei uma carícia no membro dele usando a minha boca.

-Ahh...

**~/~**

Pelo resto do dia, eu não vi o meu namorado. E já era seis e meia.

Só pensei no que ocorreu na sala da senhorita Pandora, que por sorte não deu as caras até Greg _terminar_ o que eu comecei nele e termos saído de lá, para as nossas aulas.

Terminei o meu banho e decidi fazer uma surpresa para o Gregory.

Iria convidá-lo para jantar, e ele não iria trabalhar. Inclusive tenho que perguntar sobre o trabalho, à tarde não _consegui_ perguntar.

Pus o meu perfume que ele mais gostava e assim que fiquei satisfeito com o que via no espelho, tratei de pegar meus pertences e sair do quarto para enfim, procurá-lo.

Como queria que fosse uma surpresa, ia procurá-lo sem usar recursos. Sem avisar por celular, ou deixar meu cosmo aparente.

Fui até o quarto dele, nada.

Fui até a cozinha e nada.

Procurei por ele no quarto da amiga, e nada.

Foi então que parei no meio do corredor, preocupado. Poderia brincar de "se eu fosse o Gregory, onde me esconderia?". Mas achei isso meio infantil e com a minha preocupação, eu não estava com muita graça.

Tive a sorte de encontrar Laimi no caminho, e segurei seu braço.

-Desculpa, mas viu o Gregory?

-Ah, oi. Sabe, há alguns minutos atrás eu encontrei com ele. Indo lá para aquela direção. – Ele então apontou para o fundo do corredor.

-Fazer o quê? – O olhei, com uma sobrancelha erguida, então ele riu.

-Eu realmente não sei, Fiodor.

-Ah, está bem, obrigado! – Sorri educado e caminhei na direção que ele me apontou.

E nada.

Comecei a achar que Laimi tirou uma com a minha cara. E que o Gregory sumiu.

Por fim, peguei o celular para ligar para o meu namorado invisível quando escutei algumas vozes naquele corredor silencioso.

Dei mais alguns passos, seguindo o som, e entreabri a porta com cuidado.

Senti o meu mundo cair naquele momento.

Não demorei ali, fechei a porta no mesmo silêncio que abri, encostei-me à parede ao lado com a mão cobrindo a boca em choque.

-Era por isso que ele andava me dispensando?

O incidente com o Gordon já tinha dias, mas a dor no meu estômago voltou a aparecer e apertei a mão na minha barriga.

Fechei os olhos, pensando que foi um sonho a imagem que vi.

Ouvi risadas. Ao menos ele se divertia com alguém ao invés de mim.

Acabei saindo dali e voltando ao meu quarto. Desisti de ir convidá-lo, afinal, estava em melhor companhia do que comigo, não é mesmo?

Entrei batendo a porta, com raiva.

Se ele não era feliz comigo, por que não veio terminar? E eu me recusava a dividi-lo com outra pessoa. Tirei a carteira do meu bolso e joguei longe, irado enquanto eu sentia meus olhos ficarem cheios de lágrimas.

Sentei na minha cama e apoiei meus cotovelos nas minhas coxas e então escondi meu rosto entre as mãos.

-O que estava acontecendo na minha vida? – Repeti perdido e louco de ciúme.

**~/~**

**Notas da Autora:**

**Subtítulo: **"Despeça-se Com Um Adeus". Na realidade é um verso de uma música: 505 do Arctic Monkeys. Originalmente "(...) greet me with goodbye", e tive que modificar um pouco para caber como título, mas não alterou o sentido da frase.

Acredito que uma leitora irá lembrar por que eu coloquei essa música...


	4. Surreal

**Um Romance Gótico. **_(by Mistress Alice)_

**4. Surreal.**

-Ah, meu amor. Só se eu fosse o otário do Fiodor.

-Gordon, não gosto quando você fala assim dele. E, aliás, você não deveria tratá-lo assim.

Era um cochicho a conversa, mas eu escutava muito bem. Aliás, Gordon não se dava ao trabalho de ser discreto quando falava sobre mim, ainda mais no mesmo ambiente que eu.

-Ele é um merda, um canalha.

Olhei para ambos, aborrecido, mas não me perceberam. E outra, _hoje _eu estava dando razão para ele.

Bom, Gregory quis me ver ontem à noite, mas depois do que eu vi, daquela cena, inventei que tinha coisa para fazer, pois tive que pensar como eu lidaria com a situação, precisava resolver e rápido a minha posição diante do que eu vi, sinto e do que tenho que fazer.

-Meu amor, às vezes fico triste quando ouço essas coisas. Não tenho mais nada com ele, e não sinto nada por ele. Queria que você parasse com isso.

Suspirei, só ficaria mais incomodado ouvindo aquilo enquanto eu tentava treinar.

Então fui embora.

-Ei, ei, fugindo da aula? – Senti pegarem no meu braço e quando olhei, era Wimber.

-Não... Estou com ânimo, e nem me sentindo bem. – Ele me fitou, com o semblante preocupado.

-O quê você tem?

Olhei de um lado para outro, sem fitá-lo.

-**Fiodor, o quê você tem**? – Repetiu um pouco mais grosso, e nisso, apertou a mão em meu braço.

-Gregory... Me traiu.

-**O quê**? – Wimber continuou a me olhar, assim como eu fiz com ele. Ele me fitava, furioso.

-Não quero falar disso aqui...

-Depois da aula **irei **vê-lo. – Então me soltou e se afastou, a passos pesados.

Passei a mão no rosto e sai dali, voltando para dentro do Castelo, mas dei de cara com o meu namorado.

-Surpresa, Fiodor. – Ele riu quando esbarrei nele.

-Ah, oi. Que susto.

Fiquei um pouco surpreso quando ele me deu um selinho. Tentei aparentar que eu não tinha visto nada, e assim, tentei aparentar bom humor.

-Saiu mais cedo? – Ele tocou na minha mão.

-Não estou disposto para aulas hoje. – Dei um meio sorriso.

-Não está passando bem?

Balancei a cabeça negativamente.

-Enjoado... – Ele me fitou, preocupado, e depois que percebi, desviei o olhar. Não era uma mentira completa, o nervoso de ontem me deixou zonzo.

-Comeu alguma coisa hoje?

-Não, justamente por causa disso.

-Levo você não médico.

-Não, tudo bem, só estou cansado.

-Fiodor.

-Vou subir para tentar descansar, depois nos falamos.

-Liga para qualquer coisa, viu? – Voltei a olhá-lo, me fitava ainda preocupado.

Dei-lhe um beijo na testa, mantendo o meio sorriso e fui me afastando.

Pode deixar.

**~/~**

-Como foi que isso aconteceu? – Wimber irradiou pela porta, me assustando, muito.

-Porra, Wimber.

-Porra digo eu. Me conta isso direito! – Ele colocou as mãos na cintura, com o semblante de braveza.

Ajeitei-me na cama, sentando na beirada, virado para ele.

-Como eu disse, fui procurar o Gregory, e quando o encontrei, ele estava beijando outra pessoa.

-Quem? Quem poderia ficar contra vocês? – Muito bom, não recordava o nome do Espectro. São vários, não tenho a obrigação de saber um por um.

-Aquele Espectro loiro... – Pensei por um momento, já o tinha visto com o Gregory. -... O tal de Alex. – Tanto quanto eu, notei que Wimber se surpreendeu.

-Não acredito. – Ele veio para junto de mim, sentando-se na minha cama, então me virei para ele. – Já falou com o Gregory sobre isso? E outra, o que você vai fazer sobre isso?

-Para responder as suas duas perguntas... Estou pensando em falar com ele hoje e... Terminar. – Minha voz saiu baixa e eu não o olhei quando falei da minha decisão.

-Sei que não sou a melhor pessoa para falar sobre traição, e também não admiti essa atitude dele, mas você tem plena certeza disso?

-Sim e não. Eu amo o Gregory demais para poder pensar em me afastar dele, mas também jurei que nunca ficaria no caminho dele.. E pelo visto, ele deve achar que pode aproveitar mais da própria juventude.

-Se algo estivesse errado, ele viria falar com você.

-Mas ele agiu hoje como se não tivesse feito nada. Sabe lá quanto tempo ele tem tido esse caso?

-E se não for um caso?

-Gregory tem agido estranho ultimamente, Wimber. Tem evitado ficar muito tempo perto de mim, não passamos mais a noite juntos desde que briguei com o Gordon, ele andou mentindo para mim...

-Mentindo como?

-Lembra no dia que você me convidou para jantar? Ele me disse que tinha trabalho para o dia seguinte, que não podia. Daí descobri que isso não era urgente, tinha pelo menos dez dias de prazo. O que eu posso pensar.

Ele passou as mãos no rosto tão preocupado quanto eu.

-Ainda pior que isso, é o pós-término. Você vai agüentar deixar o Gregory seguir com a vida dele, **realmente**?

-Você, eu e ele sabemos que não.

Olhei para ele atentamente. E sei que ele entendeu.

-Você vai embora... – Ele disse, em um tom triste.

-Raros foram os momentos que participei de ficar no Castelo, seja onde fosse a sede. E depois que eu vim para cá... Minha vida aqui se resumiu ao Greg. Muito pouco tempo fiquei aqui montando uma vida, sozinho, Wimber.

-Maldito Gregory. Agora é ele quem tira você da minha vida. – Ele mexeu nos cabelos e virou o rosto, irritado.

-Às vezes os casais têm que se separar, Wimber... – Falei triste.

-Mas eu não admito que isso aconteça com você. – Ele fez uma pausa, senti a tristeza dele no cosmo que deixou surgir. – Ao menos vai me dizer para onde vai? O suficiente para eu poder visitar você?

-Tenho que falar com Radamanthys e Pandora. Pensando bem, vou falar com o Gregory amanhã... Mas tenho planos para voltar para casa e trabalhar de lá.

-Se eles não permitirem?

-Não poderei fugir. – Dei um sorriso triste.

-Pode me fazer um favor?

-Ir para o inferno?

-Não. Não me interprete mal, mas... Se você realmente for... Não me diga adeus, está bem?

-Eu entendo, pode deixar. – Sorri, vendo meu melhor amigo levantar, silencioso e sair pela porta. Seria a última vez que o veria?

Levantei e fui para outra parte dolorosa da minha decisão.

**~/~**

-Pode entrar Fiodor.

-Desculpe incomodar. – Entrei da forma educada de sempre na sala do juiz e depois fechei a porta.

-Não se preocupe, estava sem nada para fazer. Muito bem, sente-se. – Notei ele tirar os pés de cima da mesa, sentar-se direito e me fitar. – Do que precisa?

Sentei, um pouco tenso, não sabia com que bronca ele começaria.

-Mestre, vim até aqui pedir... Transferência. – O encarei e notei sua surpresa.

-Por qual motivo, Fiodor? – Achei que ficaria bravo, mas parecia ofendido.

-Eu... Não... Consegui me acostumar aqui... – Foi o mesmo que chamar Radamanthys de Wyvern de trouxa.

-Tem certeza que quer sair daqui por causa de um namoro que não foi para frente?

-O senhor ficou um mês na Inglaterra quando brigou com a Pandora... – Não achei que foi um comentário desrespeitoso, e para a minha sorte, nem ele achou, creio eu...

-São coisas diferentes e não vem ao caso o que eu fiz e deixei de fazer, e outra, percebi que não adiantou fugir do problema.

-Greve de sexo quando voltou, sei como é.

-Fiodor, está indo um pouco longe.

-Sinto muito...

-Olha, você sabe que eu posso facilitar para você, até por ser um aluno de exemplo da minha parte. Pandora nunca concordaria, mas eu posso convencê-la, mesmo se Aiacos e Minos se colocarem contra o seu pedido. Mas... Se for aceito... Não tem volta. Nem se seu relacionamento ficar inteiro novamente. Sabe disso, não é?

Suspirei, frustrado.

-Eu sei. – O vi pegar algumas folhas e começar a escrever.

-Irei fortificar o argumento de que não se adaptou, mesmo com quase três anos aqui. – Ele respirou fundo, nem ele acreditava na mentira que teria que levar adiante. Acabei ficando em silêncio.

-Para onde quer ir?

-Edimburgo. – Ele levantou as duas sobrancelhas.

-Então quer voltar para casa e trabalhar na Escócia mesmo. – Ele afirmou, e eu balancei a cabeça, concordando.

-Muito bem, mais à noite farei o pedido para Pandora. E amanhã você terá a resposta definitiva.

-Está certo. – Afastei a cadeira enquanto me levantava.

-Pode ir.

-Obrigado, Radamanthys. – O olhei e ele apenas acenou com a cabeça, e saí do escritório dele.

**~/~**

"Você está melhor?".

"Não muito, Gregory".

"Não quer ir ao médico ver isso?".

"Eu... Queria falar com você".

"Ok, estou indo te ver".

Tinha demorado a responder a mensagem, já que estava mais que na hora de eu tomar um banho quente e suficientemente relaxante para ter meus pensamentos claros e decisões feitas.

Usei uma toalha menor para secar os meus cabelos, quando notei o barulho da porta e supus que meu namorado tinha entrado.

-Cheguei, Fiodor.

-Estou saindo do banheiro. – Já estava vestido, mas ainda bagunçava os meus fios com a toalha.

Voltei a adentrar o meu quarto, depois de pendurar a toalha e enquanto penteava meus cabelos com os dedos.

-O que precisava falar comigo? – Ele sorriu meigo e engoli seco. Notei que eu era covarde sim, apanhei fisicamente do Gordon e estava para apanhar emocionalmente de mim.

-Gregory. – Peguei nas mãos dele e o fiz sentar comigo na cama. – Como posso falar isso...?

-O quê? – Percebi que ele começou a ficar assustado.

-Greg... Eu queria... Terminar. – O olhei triste e com um peso se intensificando no meu coração.

Ele me olhou chocado. Por certo tempo, até entender o que eu disse e olhar para mim de forma triste.

-Por quê? – As mãos dele se soltaram das minhas.

Não sabia mentir. Mas eu sabia argumentar.

Tinha que procurar um argumento que fosse praticamente irrefutável precisava convencê-lo com poucas palavras, precisava afastá-lo de mim, por segurança.

Entreabri a boca, achando uma boa mentira, a pior que poderia haver em um relacionamento.

-Eu... Não... – Deixei de olhá-lo. Falei como eu era covarde? – Sinto o mesmo de antes por você...

-Você não me... Ama mais? – Notei ele esconder a boca de surpresa, choque e muita tristeza. – Eu não acredito! Olha nos meus olhos e responde: você não me ama mais, Fiodor? – Ele voltou a segurar em minhas mãos.

É óbvio que eu amo. Você é tudo na minha vida. **Tudo**, Gregory.

-Não, Gregory. – A última coisa que eu queria era encará-lo. Eu hesitei na resposta, mas sei que o impeço de ser feliz.

Permaneci olhando para ele, e o vi se levantar da cama. Por mais discreto que fosse, eu o ouvi chorar.

E se ainda restava coração no meu peito, agora já não existia mais nada dentro do meu tórax.

Nada.

-O... Quê... Eu... Fiz... Para...? – Notei que ele tentou continuar, mas o choro não deixava. E também vi que talvez ele quisesse saber que culpa tinha para eu ter dito isso.

Novamente, precisei de um bom argumento. Mas não achei.

-Preciso... De novos horizontes... – O quê? – Mas quero que entenda, que por mais clichê que seja, não é culpa sua, você não fez nada...

-Você deixou de me amar e eu não fiz nada? Não sou bobo, por mais que eu possa aparentar! – A voz dele alteou um pouco, e eu ficava a cada segundo sem saber o que rebater para continuar com a mentira.

Não ia contar a verdade. Eu não ia agüentar falarmos sobre casos e traições, e eu não ia dividi-lo com ninguém nesse mundo, muito mal comigo mesmo.

-Essas coisas... Acontecem. Aconteceu entre vários colegas nossos, porque estaria longe de acontecer com a gente?

Não, não acontecem. Só vai acontecer se você entra em um relacionamento para brincar com a outra parte. Só acontece quando a sua natureza é ser um homem que seja considerado um canalha. E só acontece quando você não tem maturidade para estar com outra pessoa.

Ainda pior, meu tom saiu um pouco frio. O que fez Gregory me fitar com o semblante bravo, pausando o choro.

-Só acontece se alguém deixou de ser sincero.

Também.

Mas ainda assim, doeu. Dois anos e meio com ele, e ouvir que sempre menti quando falei que o amava doeu demais.

Mas aqui se faz, aqui se paga. Menti agora, portanto ele tem direito de me machucar.

-Sinto muito. – O olhei, tentando desviar a vontade de chorar que eu também tinha. Acabei por tirar a aliança de compromisso e estender para ele.

Hesitante, mas sério, ele tirou a aliança da palma da minha mão e pôs no bolso dele.

-Você me odeia, mas saiba que eu fui muito feliz do seu lado. – Falei sincero.

Feliz é pouco para definir o que eu senti do seu lado, garoto.

Desviei o olhar, já não conseguia segurar mais as lágrimas.

-Eu... Amo muito você.

Não consegui responder. Se eu falasse, iria estragar tudo que falei até agora.

E devido ao silêncio, não demorei a ouvir a porta batendo.

Nunca mais veria meu melhor amigo e nem o homem da minha vida.

E só pude sentar na minha cama e chorar.

**~/~**

-Aqui estão seus papéis, fichas e seu passaporte.

Meu mestre passou a mão nos meus cabelos, acho que ele estava triste com a minha partida.

-Ia esquecendo, com o seu passaporte está uma passagem de ida para Edimburgo, lhe poupei o trabalho esta manhã.

-Nossa, muito obrigado mestre. – Sorri.

-Promete que vem nos visitar? Wimber vai sentir a sua falta.

-Só ele? – O olhei e ri.

-Vá arrumar as suas malas, moleque! – Ele me empurrou, mas riu.

Acabei saindo da sala dele, e indo ao meu quarto com cautela.

Certeza que eu levaria pedradas e pauladas pelo caminho. Mas meu medo era de topar com a melhor amiga do Gregory, Brigitte.

Ela era perigosa. Só com o olhar eu derramaria toda a verdade.

E ela me conhecia muito bem, sei que irá perceber na primeira.

Subi as escadas e para o meu azar, a bendita e gostosa Espectros vinha na minha direção.

-Puta merda. – Soltei, só para mim.

-Fiodor! Fiodor!

-Estou ocupado! – Saí quase correndo pelo corredor para ir até o meu quarto.

Mas ela veio atrás, e não deixou eu fechar a porta do meu próprio quarto.

É, ela estava furiosa.

-Fiodor, o que aconteceu? Gregory me falou ontem à noite.

-Se ele falou, não tenho nada a acrescentar. – Se com Gregory a simples idéia de mentir passava longe, com ela, ser grosseiro ia na mesma linha, eu não conseguia, e não podia, mas novamente, me forçava a ser o que eu não era com eles.

A vi erguer uma sobrancelha.

-O que deu em você? Fica anos com ele e do nada resolve terminar e ainda falar que não o ama? Fiodor, você está possuído?

Não a olhei, queria adiantar a arrumação de mala, ainda mais por notar na passagem que era em menos de duas horas o vôo, mas não podiam saber para onde eu ia e nem que eu ia embora.

-Tem alguma coisa de errado.

Sim, ela me analisou minuciosamente.

-O que está escondendo? Você não é do tipo que ama em um dia e esquece no segundo.

-Só porque estou mostrando o canalha que todos dizem tem algo de errado?

-Sim, porque você não é esse tipo de homem. Se fosse, eu não teria ficado com você... Pois seria exatamente o tipo de homem que evitei a vida toda.

-Gregory também é o homem que você evitou a vida toda? – Soltei, venenoso.

-Não precisava ter dito isso.

-Às vezes alguns relacionamentos não dão certo, só isso.

-"Só isso" o caramba, existem sentimentos envolvidos! E oras! São vocês dois!

-E eu cheguei a achar que o Faraó fosse o homem da minha vida, e não deu certo.

Ela estava muito irritada e agitada até então. E depois do que eu disse, percebi que ela me olhava aborrecida, e pelo visto, decepcionada.

-Fiodor, você é muito significativo na vida dele. Por que fez isso? É só isso que vim saber, não quero tomar o seu tempo.

Ele me traiu.

-Aconteceu, Brigitte, aconteceu. O fogo foi apagando aos poucos, só isso que tenho a dizer.

-E só tenho a dizer que no momento tenho vontade de falar que você é um canalha! – Ela ficou vermelha.

-Sim, porque sou homem. – Ela então saiu do meu quarto, batendo a porta de forma muito barulhenta.

Suspirei, perdido, mas acabei indo arrumar as minhas malas.

Sentiria saudade daquele lugar.

Sentiria saudade do Wimber.

E sentiria muita saudade do meu Gregory.

**~/~**

**Nota da Autora.**

**Subtítulo:** "Surreal" faz parte da trilha sonora do _game_ Alice: Madness Returns.

Diga-se de passagem que o segredo do Fiodor virou uma bola de neve gigante na vida dele.

Talvez seja tarde para continuar, ou para reparar...

**Notinhas: **Brigitte tem direitos autorais da autora Elisa Suyama. E o dito, Alex tenho direitos autorais meus. E portanto, contate-nos para qualquer coisa referente à eles.


	5. Surreal II

**Um Romance Gótico** _(by Mistress Alice)_

**4.1 Surreal.**

_**Observação:**_ Neste capítulo, a história será contada pelo Gregory, não pelo Fiodor.

**~/~**

Ao mesmo tempo em que eu sentia tristeza e saudade ao olhar essa foto nossa, eu sentia raiva.

Queria ir até o quarto dele e perguntar se o que houve foi uma mentira, se foi um pesadelo horrível, e ter a certeza nesse novo dia que as coisas continuariam da mesma forma.

E que eu ouviria novamente que ele me amava.

Mas não podia ir até ele. Se ele não me queria mais, não ia forçar o Fiodor a ficar comigo contra vontade, eu o amava demais para forçá-lo em alguma coisa.

Passei as costas da minha mão no meu rosto, secando as lágrimas que ainda insistiam em cair, inconformadas com as palavras dele, com a atitude e expressão dele.

Num suspiro, deitei o porta-retratos com uma foto tirada pela Brigitte, em que eu e o Fiodor nos beijávamos no jardim do Castelo. Lembro que Chesire tinha soltado uma piadinha maldosa sobre mim, e Brigitte e Fiodor riam como se não houvesse amanhã. No entanto, meu ex ria durante o beijo e a foto foi tirada com esse propósito: felicidade.

"Ex".

E houve o dia em que eu acreditei que jamais usaria essa palavra, e jamais precisaria concordar quando falavam que "ex bom é ex morto". E todas aquelas frases e termos feitas de forma odiosa pelas pessoas, quando um relacionamento chegava ao fim.

Pra mim não existia fim no meu namoro com ele.

E não parei nenhum momento de pensar o que eu fiz para ele deixar de gostar de mim. Isso me incomodava, e sei que iria me incomodar eternamente. Na lógica, se você deixa de gostar de alguém, é porquê houve mágoa. Ou falta de alguma coisa.

Mas algo foi feito para sentimentos desaparecerem.

-O quê eu fiz? Será que grudei demais nele? Será que...

Olhei para a porta, meus pensamentos se distraíram com batidas na porta.

E meu coração pulou. Deixei um leve sorriso transparecer, afinal podia ser ele vindo se desculpar, dando qualquer justificativa para agir do modo que fez.

Levantei da cama em um pulo, me vestindo.

-Pode entrar! – Disse empolgado.

Os segundos que se passaram, havia tanta ansiedade em mim, que estava disposto a chorar de felicidade.

-Gregory? – Quando a porta se abriu o suficiente para eu ver quem era, não demorou eu sentir uma pesada decepção cair em cima de mim.

-Sim, Wimber? – Ele trazia alguns papéis na mão, e fiquei momentaneamente curioso.

-Minos pediu para entregar isso à você. – Ele se aproximou de mim, estendendo os papéis e a pasta. Estava muito sério e seco.

-Ele revisou...? –Olhei, relembrando o que era.

-Sim, ele disse que tem algumas notas, mas você não precisaria refazer...

-Está bem, obrigado. – Apesar do favor, não tive vontade de sorrir educado, lhe dei as costas e fui deixar os papéis na mesa.

Senti uma vontade muito grande de perguntar para ele o que ele sabia sobre o Fiodor. Segurei a pasta entre os meus dedos de forma intensa, eu sentia que precisava falar com o Wimber.

-Por que você fez isso com ele, Gembu? – A voz com mágoa dele me surpreendeu, e depois de largar as coisas na mesa, me virei de imediato.

-Eu? Wimber, você **realmente **sabe o que houve? – Fiquei sério diante a acusação. – Ele veio sem qualquer motivo terminar e dizer que não me amava. Aliás, lhe pergunto, o que eu fiz para ele decidir isso.

-Não se faça de santo.

-Wimber, pelo amor de Zeus. Eu não sei que acusação sua é essa! Já refleti, pensei e pensei de novo em busca de resposta para a atitude dele... E eu sei que você sabe de algo que eu não sei. – Fui até a porta, fechando-a. – Sei que não irei mais falar com você depois disso, então, por favor... O que ele te disse? – O olhava com necessidade. Precisava de respostas.

-Você não faz a mínima idéia do que houve, não é? – Ele me olhava desconfiado.

-Não estou sendo inocente, eu juro que estou perdido nessa atitude dele! Estou querendo ir atrás do Fiodor daqui a pouco, preciso que alguém me fale que culpa eu tenho! – Coloquei a mão na minha testa, estava desesperado.

-Primeiro, não adianta ir atrás dele.

-Mas por quê? – A raiva do Fiodor era tanta que ele não podia me ver na frente?

-Ele foi embora do Castelo.

Senti as minhas pernas perderem a força.

-O quê, Wimber? Mas para onde? Por minha causa? – Não!

-Segundo... - Ele continuou, sem estar disposto a responder as minhas perguntas. – Fiodor viu você beijando o Alexander.

Tive vontade de gritar ao invés de apenas falar.

-**O QUÊ**? Ele... – Chocado, fiquei sem palavras para continuar.

-Não sei que desculpa ele deu para você, mas era mentira. Eu não deveria falar, mas como ele não está aqui e como não admiti essa situação, quero que você saiba e se culpe pela ausência dele.

-... Ele foi embora... Disse que não me amava para encobrir o que viu?

-Então você estava traindo ele?

-Não... NÃO! Wimber, isso é um mal entendido! Por Hades! Por que ele não me disse que tinha visto?

-Fiodor me disse que seria doloroso ouvir que estava sendo traído, então quis evitar essa conversa, e como não ia dividir você com ninguém, ele resolveu deixar o seu caminho livre.

Eu precisava sentar e me acalmar.

-Eu **não estava** traindo o Fiodor! – O fitei, e ele parecia chocado com a minha resposta.

-E o beijo?

-Wimber, me ouça! Quando o Fiodor foi parar no hospital por causa do Gordon, ele estava todo sensível fisicamente. Estava com o pulso engessado... E tinha ficado muito chateado com você, com o Faraó e comigo. Bom, e pelo fato de que eu estava com muito medo de machucá-lo, nós não ficamos juntos durante os dias que se seguiram. E ele veio me cobrar... Queria namorar comigo... Enfim... Eu prometi ao Fiodor que ia recompensá-lo quando ele melhorasse e era exatamente isso que eu estava fazendo!

-Beijando outro homem? – Ele disse, ríspido.

-Não! Eu estava fazendo uma surpresa para ele! Estava planejando uma noite romântica para nós dois. E é óbvio que eu não podia falar para ele, nem para você, pois contaria pare ele e nem para a Brigitte que contaria para ele também! Foi aí que eu busquei um amigo meu sem vínculos com o Fiodor. E foi quando lembrei do Alex. E aquele beijo não foi nada! Na realidade nem foi um beijo, foi um selinho! Eu pedi conselhos para ele, disse que meu namorado estava magoado comigo e que queria reconquistá-lo. Esse selinho foi... Como posso explicar... Foi... 'Alex, é assim que vou convencer o Fiodor!'. – Wimber parecia tão chocado quanto eu, mas ainda tinha o semblante de desconfiança.

-E você nem desconfiou que Fiodor poderia ver? Ou outra pessoa ver...?

-Claro que não! As paredes desse Castelo têm ouvidos, e foi por isso que fui para um lugar fora de mão e sem ninguém para ficar sozinho com ele! Estava com tudo planejado de forma perfeita. Por Hades! Wimber, eu **juro** que sou inocente. Era apenas uma surpresa para o meu namorado. Não** contra** ele. Por favor, me diz para onde ele foi!

A simples idéia de ter sumido para sempre me sufocava.

-Não sei se devo falar para você.

-Wimber. Eu suplico pelo que nós dois sentimos por ele.

-Se eu falar, o que você vai fazer?

-Eu não sei, mas preciso saber que ele ainda existe. Quando vocês falavam que ele sumiu sem dar vestígios a um tempo atrás, sentia um desespero ao pensar que se acontecesse novamente nunca mais teria notícias dele, ou que nunca mais o veria.

Vi Wimber respirar fundo, acho que o convenci.

-Você sabe onde ele mora?

-Sim, eu sei. Ele me levou na casa dele nas últimas férias.

Ele colocou as mãos nos bolsos e ergueu as duas sobrancelhas, notei que aquela era a resposta.

-Está cedo e eu acho que ainda tem algum vôo... – Dei um leve sorriso pela idéia.

Ele não falou mais nada. E não demorei mais um segundo que fosse para pegar uma mochila minha e enfiar algumas roupas e algumas outras coisas que poderia precisar.

-Gregory...

Parei de arrumar as coisas, virando para ele.

-Só vá se o que você sentir por ele for sério.

-Wimber, se dependesse de mim, meu relacionamento com ele não teria um fim. – O olhei convicto. – E não existe ninguém mais para mim.

-Só saiba que ele não poderá voltar para o Castelo, mesmo se convencê-lo e mesmo se voltarem.

Senti um vazio me dominar novamente.

-São dois problemas então. Ele me ouvir e ficarmos juntos.

-Só quero que fique ciente.

-Se ele não puder mesmo voltar, eu fico lá com ele, não me importo de não voltar.

-Está bem...

-Wimber... Sei que não me perdoa, sei que não acredita em mim. Mas nunca menti nem para ele e nem para mim.

-... E ele mentiu quando disse que não amava você. – Percebi que ele ia saindo do meu quarto.

-No fundo eu duvidava. Mas porque ele não ficou?

-Acho melhor perguntar para ele. – O olhei de relance e vi um sorriso ao canto de sua boca.

-Com certeza.

Ele saiu do meu quarto, e continuei a arrumar a minha mochila de forma rápida.

A vontade de chorar sumiu, e eu só sorri. Foi um belo de um mal entendido...

E o Fiodor me ainda me ama!

**~/~**

**Nota da Autora.**

Desde o começo que planejei essa história, este era o ápice, o capítulo 4 inteiro. E todo acontecimento tem dois lados, e foi a vez do Gregory mostrar o lado dele.

Bom, para melhor divertimento e aproveitamento, planejei fazer esse capítulo especial com o Greg.

E logo mais, o próximo capítulo.


	6. Caminhando Depois De Você

**Um Romance Gótico** _(by Mistress Alice)_

**5. Caminhando Depois De Você.**

**~/~**

-Depois então nos falamos Fiodor. – Ele sorriu e o observei ir embora. Achava que nenhum amigo meu na Escócia ainda se lembrava de mim, mas depois de encontrá-lo...

Fiquei distraído, e quando virei para ir até o portão da minha casa, notei que alguém tocava.

-Parecia o Gregory... – Falei para mim, com uma sobrancelha erguida, o rapaz que tocava parecia ele, até a mochilinha parecia.

-Posso ajudar? – Disse, educado.

-Sim... – A voz também parecia dele.

Foi quando o desconhecido se virou para mim e fiquei sem palavras.

_**Era**_ o Gregory.

-Sim, eu quero ajuda. – Ele me olhava doce, com um sorriso leve desde que me viu. – O... Fiodor está?

-... Não. – Sussurrei, sem saber o que fazer e o que falar.

-Então... Posso deixar recado? – A voz era de uma doçura. Típica de uma criança tímida.

E além de sua expressão, ele veio caminhando para perto de mim.

Meu coração saltava para além do meu peito.

-... Pode. – Eu ainda estava atônito. O Gregory. Na Escócia. Por livre vontade. Depois do fim do namoro?

Foi então que ele deixou a mochila cair no chão, tocou delicadamente nos meus braços e tocou os lábios com os dele. O vi fechar os olhos, iniciando um beijo lento e carinhoso e então fiz o mesmo, fechei os meus olhos e o abracei em sua cintura, apertando um corpo contra o outro.

Não vi o tempo passar, então não sei se foi segundos depois ou minutos que ele cessou o beijo.

-Precisamos conversar. Mas acima de tudo... Eu vim aqui para ter você de volta. E sim, eu soube da verdade e vim explicar o mal-entendido que aconteceu.

Em resposta, eu apenas sorri, ainda sem acreditar.

-Por favor, entre. – Peguei na mão dele depois de Gregory pegar de volta sua mochila, usando a outra para abrir o portão e em seguida a porta de entrada.

E sendo assim, a tranquei de novo quando entramos então soltando a mão dele.

-Não era para você descobrir, sabe. Mas acho que foi o Wimber quem falou.

Tirei o casaco enquanto gesticulava para ele poder sentar na minha sala de estar.

-Como eu soube, não vem ao caso, eu **preciso **contar o que houve.

-Falou agora a pouco que foi um mal-entendido? – Fui até a poltrona próximo ao sofá e sentei, olhando-o.

-Sim. E sei que a chance de acreditar nas minhas palavras é mínima, mas eu quero tentar. Eu não traí você.

-Mas eu vi, Gregory. Eu... Vi. – Relembrar doeu.

-Eu sei. Não vou contestar, mas aquilo foi um selinho... Foi uma brincadeira. O meu assunto com o Alex naquele momento foi sobre você. Foi sobre a surpresa que eu preparava para nós, para eu reconciliar com você.

-Reconciliar? – Fiquei confuso, do quê seria?

-Você estava chateado comigo quando voltamos para casa depois da briga com o Gordon.

-... Quando _prometeu_?

Ele sorriu depois de um suspiro.

-Exatamente. Não podia falar para pessoas próximas, então ele era perfeito para me ajudar. Não são muito amigos, não é mesmo? E naquele momento, eu buscava idéias para reconquistar você depois daquela situação toda. Soube também que você achou que eu mentia... Eu queria fazer bem feito, essa promessa não seria paga no Castelo e queria ser criativo, acima de tudo, romântico.

-Você jura?

-Fiodor... Eu nunca quebrei uma promessa para você, quebrei?

De fato não.

-Estou me sentindo bobo... – Falei, abaixando a cabeça, constrangido e envergonhado.

-Você **é** um bobo. Vem aqui... – Ele falou, rindo baixo e ainda sorrindo. Então me levantei e sentei com ele. – Toma... – Fiquei olhando o que ele fazia, e vi que tirou a aliança do bolso da calça dele e pegou na minha mão. – Volta comigo? Não quero perder você. – Sorri por vê-lo tão próximo.

-Não queria ter terminado, me perdoa?

-Só se voltar comigo! – Ele riu.

-Sim, é claro que sim. – Ele então colocou a aliança no meu dedo e notei que ele vestia a dele. – Não tirou?

-Não. Ainda não estava acabado, precisava ainda falar com você. Sabe, achei, de certa forma, tão lindo você ter feito o que fez achando que eu seria mais feliz sem você. Foi doloroso, tudo, para os dois, mas o fato de você ter sacrificado o que sentia para me deixar ser feliz... Mesmo se a minha felicidade era você...

-No fundo, fiquei com medo que você realmente acreditasse que eu não amasse você.

-Eu falei que só alguém que não fosse sincero falaria algo daquele tipo... Estava chocado com o que falou. Demorou a entrar na minha cabeça. Desculpe, jamais duvidei das suas palavras.

-Só para deixar claro... Sabe... Eu amo você, Gregory. E nunca... – Toquei nos cabelos dele, colocando uma mecha atrás de sua orelha. – Deixei de amá-lo, um dia sequer da minha vida. Só tive a atitude de terminar, pois era doloroso pensar em dividir você com alguém. Não queria colocar você em uma confusão louca dentro do meu ciúme... E fiz aquilo, com o pouco de razão que meu ciúme permitiu. Foi covarde... Mas... – Ele me interrompeu.

-Fica tranqüilo. Eu entendi, eu não teria feito o mesmo. – Ele riu novamente. – Antes de nos conciliarmos agora... Tem outra coisa que eu queria falar com você. – Ele me beijou, doce, mas mais rápido dessa vez. – É verdade que você não poderá voltar para Alemanha?

Senti outra facada. Gregory não podia ficar. E não recordei que a distância ia nos dificultar.

-A ordem é essa... Transferência, não teria permissão de volta.

Depois da minha resposta, a sala ficou silenciosa. Trocamos olhares tristes, e sei que ele também procurava por uma resolução. Até que eu pensei em uma.

-Gregory... – Respirei fundo. – Vem morar comigo.

Ele me olhou surpreso.

-Olha, eu sei que tem todo um processo. Sei que tem a Brigitte, seus amigos lá, entenderei se a resposta for não. Mas sempre disse a você que tem um lugar aqui na minha casa. Que aliás é do tamanho perfeito para nós dois. Mora comigo... Assim teremos sempre um ao outro e ninguém para nos atrapalhar...

Greg permaneceu em silêncio, sorrindo para mim.

-Eu aceito morar com você. Mas terei que voltar para pegar o que preciso e falar com o Minos.

Sorri abertamente e o abracei forte.

-Fala com o Radamanthys, ele vai ajudar com certeza. A transferência costuma demorar alguns dias, mas em menos de 24 horas ele deu a autorização.

-Pode deixar. – Dei repetidos selinhos na boca dele.

-Me... Fala... Uma... Coisa.

-Sim?

-Porque foi embora? Saberia que isso poderia impedi-lo de voltar...

-Eu estava disposto a sair do seu caminho completamente para você ser feliz com ele.

Gregory riu.

-Ainda acho um absurdo eu e o Alex. Sabia que ele é apaixonado pelo Laimi? Nem se eu me pintasse de ouro e me jogasse em cima dele, não seria visto.

-Pelo Laimi? Coitado.

-Fiodor! – Eu ri, ele sorriu e me deu um tapinha leve.

Depois que parei de rir, o olhei sorrindo com tranqüilidade.

-Você é maravilhoso, Gregory. Nem Afrodite sabe a intensidade e tudo que sinto por você. – Sorri ainda mais depois de vê-lo vermelho.

-Tenho que pagar a promessa que fiz para você. – Enquanto ele falava, desabotoava a camisa que eu usava.

Sorri novamente e não o impedi. E enquanto ele me despia, voltei a beijá-lo, lento novamente.

Mas completamente apaixonado. E se fosse possível, era assim que eu me sentia com ele naquele momento, sentia como me senti na primeira vez que ficamos juntos, na primeira vez que oficializamos para o mundo o que sentíamos um pelo outro.

E foi ali no sofá mesmo que nos amamos.

**~/~**

**Nota da Autora**.

**Subtítulo:** Caminhando Depois De Você: Walking After You, música da banda Foo Fighters e trilha do primeiro filme para cinema do seriado Arquivo X (possivelmente trilha de outras obras, mas não recordo/não sei, mas essa me marcou muito na época).

Capítulo curto. Mas era mesmo a intenção.

Gosto demais de enfatizar apenas eles e o ambiente quando escrevo sobre esse casal. Pensei várias vezes em enfiar uma letra musical no meio de uma cena assim, mas percebi que seria desnecessário. Se houver trilha, se eu indico uma trilha, é a música do subtítulo. Nada mais.

Ainda estou a resolver se há necessidade dessa história ter novos capítulos, mas no momento, a reflexão é negativa. Até porque considero a idéias de levar Fiodor e Gregory para uma nova vida, um novo caminho a partir desse capítulo mesmo. É exatamente o que eu precisava.

Pois bem, verei.

Se não houver continuação, como sempre agradeço com carinho a todos que leram. E se houver continuação, nos vemos no próximo capítulo.

De qualquer forma, atualizarei o status da fanfic, para "complete". Pois consegui escrever e descrever os pontos que eu queria colocar no papel.


End file.
